


A Shoulder to Cry On

by rightinthekokoro



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, and the girls who are there for them, featuring emotionally broken boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 09:56:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10568910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rightinthekokoro/pseuds/rightinthekokoro
Summary: An examination of a relationship, on an emotional plane as opposed to physical, or any other.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick drabble I made, mainly to prove that 1. I don't write just smut and 2. I write non Fire Emblem stuff too.
> 
> Also I'm a big softie at heart, so I plead guilty in that regard.

They had been friends for many years now. Since their childhood, even.   
  
Even as they drifted apart and their worlds changed, she vowed to always be there for him.  
  
It was a sweet coincidence, where she had been bartender and freedom fighter, and he a soldier out of a job, that their worlds met again.  
  
Even as she joined him on a quest to chase an enigmatic black-caped man, and as they had to watch in horror as a friend was harshly taken from them, she was there for him.  
  
Even as the walls that were the foundation of his life, his identity, crumbled to pieces, leaving him a babbling wreck, she stayed there for him.  
  
And when they had finally met the black-caped man, with her confidence in his reasserted self, she fought alongside him and helped save the planet.  
  
And at the end of their journey, as he was overwhelmed by all the emotions running through him, he broke down and cried into her shoulder.  
  
For Tifa Lockhart, it was all she could do to be there for him when he needed her the most.


End file.
